The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus in which a jam handling opening is formed at one side of a housing accommodating an image forming unit. The housing is provided therein with a paper conveyance path from a paper feeding unit to a paper discharge unit via the image forming unit, and the aforementioned opening is provided at a side wall part adjacent to the paper conveyance path. The opening is covered by a cover member so as to be openable and closable. When a jam has occurred in the paper conveyance path, a user can open the cover member, thereby performing a removal work of a jammed paper in the paper conveyance path. The cover member is integrally mounted with a transfer roller, a resist roller, and a paper guide member.
The cover member is pivotally supported to a lower edge portion of the aforementioned opening and rotates by employing the pivotally supported part as a fulcrum, thereby allowing the opening to be openable and closable. The aforementioned image forming apparatus is further provided with a flexible support member for restricting an opening angle of the cover member to a maximum opening angle at the time of opening of the cover member. The support member has one end portion fixed to the cover member by a screw and the like, and the other end portion mounted at the housing by a screw and the like.